Win My Heart
by plain-as-day
Summary: Bella is a beautiful girl, and is picked to be on a reality TV series called Win My Heart. The guys have to complete a series of challenges. The guys are Edward, Jacob, and Mike. But the audience decides, not her. What will she do about it? FUNNY
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if I'm going to follow up on it. I just wanted to see how people liked this idea. It's just the first chapter. You don't get really into the plot much. Here it goes.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Oh my god! You guys?" Alice turned to look in our direction, probably hoping to find us paying total attention to her. From the look on her face it seemed she wasn't getting the responses she wanted.

"Hello! Earth to Bella and Rosalie!" I could tell from her tone that she was getting royally pissed, but somehow I couldn't find it in me to care.

Rosalie and I both sat on the edge of the couch totally and completely engrossed in the show. Unconsciously balancing popcorn in a huge and pretty much empty bowl, and clenching the pillows. We both watched anxiously, wondering whom she would pick.

_Pick Michael pick Michael pick Michael. _I chanted in my head.

We all had come accustomed to watching what had to be the best show in the entire universe, Win My Heart. Win My Heart was a reality TV show that had three guys competing for one girl. They would come up with all sorts of ridiculous, yet hysterical challenges for the guys to do. The girl would watch them, but ultimately would not get to choose who won. It was up to the audience to decide who won. Right now, Alice, Rosalie, and me were watching it, although Alice didn't seem to be very into it.

"She better get Randall." Rosalie practically growled.

I personally though Michael was better for her, they had so many sweet moments together. Even though he wasn't the best looking guy there, he had personality. Rose only rooted for the guys who she thought were cute. Alice usually agreed with Rose, but on some occasions she would side with me. I had no idea what was going through her pixie brain most of the time.

"Well ladies any gentlemen it looks like we have a winner!" the host bellowed.

The suspense was killing me. For a brief moment I looked at the girl's face. Her look was either deep concentration, like she was thinking; hard, or she was constipated. I couldn't be sure. I would hate for that to be me. I mean, not having a choice of who became your boyfriend! Knowing them for only a week!

"The winner is…"

I knew he just paused for dramatic effect, but it was still just as annoying.

"…."

"Randall!" he announced turning back to congratulate the girl.

Grrr.

"WOOHOO! OH YEAH UH HUH!" Rose however was extremely happy at the news and started doing the happy dance all around the living room.

I wish I had a video camera. I smiled and turned to Alice, who was already ahead of me. I wonder how she did that. She took out the camera and pressed record, grinning in such a way that put any Cheshire cat to shame. Rosalie hadn't seemed to notice the recording device yet, so we got at least 15 seconds of footage.

I quickly paused the show, and continued to watch as Rosalie unintentionally made a fool of herself. Ever since I had moved into the same apartment as my two best friends, everyday life had gotten more enjoyable. I had been friends with them since 6th grade; it's hard to imagine that we are still friends as 22 year olds.

"Hey aren't you guys upset that your pick…" she trailed off as she turned back to Alice and me and let out a strangled screech. She slowly started to stalk towards us, clearly planning on getting revenge.

"Hey Bella, how about we start running now?" Alice asked in a calm and cool voice, but you could see the delight behind it.

"Sure." I replied, trying not to giggle. And with that, we took off like bats out of hell.

* * *

Any good?

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really getting bored writing about their reactions, I want to write the TV show now, but I will have to wait. Sigh. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Alice and me were still hiding out in Alice's' closet, fearing Rosalie would find us. Alice suddenly did a double take when she heard a noise outside the door; a muted thud. I stared at my feet wondering what to do; I mean we couldn't just hide forever!

I looked at Alice, pleading with my eyes to leave her closet and just face Rose and take our punishment. Knowing Rosalie, she would have already planned the perfect revenge for our disobedience. Nobody messed with her unless you had a death wish. When I say that I'm really not kidding. Before I could even finish my thought a figure burst through the door. A dark and tall silhouette of a girl, staring down at us with a mix of pity and giddiness painted plainly on her face.

"Hello Bella, Alice." Rosalie stated calmly and coolly like nothing had happened.

Before being relieved I immediately became cautious; _who was this person and what had they done with Rosalie?_ I turned to Alice, still pondering on what to say. How were you supposed to respond to _that?_

_Hey why aren't we missing body parts or suffering extreme embarrassment? _

"You guys can come out now, don't worry I won't bite." she stated yet again.

We glanced at each other nervously one more time before standing up.

"Hey Rose?" I asked as innocently as possible, wanting to give her nothing to be upset about.

"Yes Bella?" she smiled ever so sweetly, a sickly sweet. I knew in that moment that something was coming.

"Um, let's just cut to the chase are you planning on revenge now or later?" Alice blurted out. I smacked my forehead, _come on Alice!_

"Oh I think you'll find out soon." She replied while simultaneously flipping her hair in a nonchalant way that made me incredibly terrified. And with that she started down the stairs, plopped herself down on the couch and proceeded to channel surf. Alice and me were still staring open mouthed down the stairs at the time bomb of mass-destruction.

I started dragging the reluctant Alice down the stairs and placed her next to Rosalie, with me on her other side. I realized that in our haste the popcorn bowl had spilled all over the carpet.

"Ooh, let's watch this!" Alice exclaimed while pointing to the TV dramatically.

I turned to look at what was on and was met with the image of our favorite TV show Win My Heart.

"Sure." Rosalie agreed; something was not right.

I gasped when I saw the host talking about the girl who would be featured in next week's episode. Brown hair, brown eyes; she looked exactly like…

"What the heck? Is that me? Who is that? How did this happen? Do I have a twin? How did they know what I looked like? AND WHY WAS HER NAME BELLA!" I roared hopefully striking fear into their hearts.

Alice obviously had nothing to do with it from the look on her face, but Rosalie. I suddenly realized my reasons for being apprehensive earlier, and now I had been punished. As I turned to look at Rosalie I felt my heart sink at her next words.

"Payback's a bitch."

Indeed it was.

**Edward POV**

"You guys!" I screamed.

No answer. Well, it's not like I expected them to come anyway. They were dead. I searched the house religiously until I just decided to let them come to me. I plunked myself down onto the couch; I needed some time to think. Looking around the living room I started unconsciously pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

How could they do this to me! They knew I couldn't stand those types of shows! My brothers, the ones I thought I could confide in signed me up to be on the show 'Win My Heart'. I made fun of those kinds of shows every time we were channel surfing. My brothers had always joked about signing me up; I just never thought they would actually go through with it.

Part of my brain was telling me that I was being irrational, but I ignored it. I should never have commented on the girl who was going to be in the next episode of it. I hadn't known at the time that it would come back to bite me, hard. However, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, her long, beautiful, flowing hair that framed her heart shaped face. I had the strangest urge to track her down just for the sake of looking at her.

I quickly shook the feeling off; it was ridiculous thinking thoughts about a girl you saw on television for less than 10 seconds! Besides, my girlfriend would tear me limb from limb. Tanya is the only girl I have considered injuring. She was bossy, rude, and hated my family (believe me the feeling was mutual). That was probably another reason my brothers had signed me up for the show. I wanted to stay friends with her, but I didn't want her as my girlfriend. But every time I started to bring it up, she would go to the bathroom or try to distract me. It was truly aggravating.

My brothers and me have lived together for probably 2 years now, and to say the least it had made life very…interesting. Jasper and Emmett have been pushing me for a while now to break up with Tanya. I have never shown an interest for any girl really and I really don't want to be humiliated on national TV by doing ridiculous challenges.

I guess I had been lying there for a long time, and hadn't noticed two figures looming over me. I slowly met their gazes with a poker face; I didn't want them getting any ideas before I had the chance to explain.

"Well?" Jasper asked clearly wanting an answer.

Before I said anything I sat up, and carefully inspected Emmett's gaze before I said anything. He no doubt would be the one to take my humiliation and find it hilarious. He would never let me live it down if I put my all into the competition and lost. It would be his source of amusement for the next century.

Emmett was probably as anxious as Jasper was to get a confirmation, maybe even more so than Jasper was. Behind all the trepidation was the tiniest bit of excitement, and humor.

Actually, I was pretty curious myself. I had never had that reaction to any girl before, could she be the one? I wasn't the type who believed in all the love at first sight stuff, but I really wanted to meet the girl who made me go weak at the knees at the sight of her. If I did fall in love with this girl, it would mean no more Tanya, my family wouldn't try to set me up on more blind dates, and I could be happy.

Less than a second had gone by, and Jasper and Emmett were still there; I had almost forgotten they were there. I already knew my answer, and I really hoped I wouldn't regret it.

"You guys," I paused just to make sure they were listening and watched their reactions. Emmett looked like he was a 16-year-old girl who was watching her favorite soap opera, and the commercial came on just before the main characters kissed or didn't, which made me want to burst out laughing. Jasper just looked concerned, and anxious like he was waiting for an angry girlfriend to call. Yep those were my brothers.

"…I am going to get revenge on both of you somehow in the near future but I think that it would be a good idea to go." I finished with a somewhat relieved look on my face.

"Pay up Jasper!" Emmett boomed as he held out his hand and waved it in front of Jasper's aggravated face.

"Fine Emmett." Jasper mumbled in an annoyed tone, just as he turned to glare at me.

Jasper pulled 10 bucks out of his front pocket and shoved it into Emmett's expectant hand.

I knew what they had bet on, and didn't even bother asking. I just walked up to my room to daydream some more about the stunning girl.

What do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Author's Note sorry

Author's Note:

I'M SO SORRY.

I don't think my heart's in this anymore, what with school and after school stuff and everything else I am pretty sure I am not going to finish. I may, but probably not I'm finding it hard to write the boring beginning. I'm sorry and any of you are welcome to take on writing it.

plain-as-day


End file.
